We will get through this together
by CrazyCranker
Summary: Sasuke now orphaned and abanded by his older brohter,forced to move to konoha and live with his abusive uncle. He thinks his life will be meaningless until he meets a boy named naruto who is also orphaned.Bonding together to overcome the hardships of life
1. Chapter 1 Home sweet Home

Its been three months since my parents died in that car accident. My brother Itachi decided that he would skip town instead of take care of me, so now I am living with my uncle Kohei. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, im seventeen and I feel alone.

I stared straight ahead as I walked home. After about five minutes more of walking I got to the door of the two bedroom house. I knew my uncle would be angry with me for being out so late. But the library seemed to be my only sanctuary this summer. I sighed preparing for the worst as I turned the doorknob. I could hear the TV blaring and I creped by the living room door, only to be thwarted in my attempt. "where the hell have you been?" asked my uncle.

"I was at the libra--" I was cut off.

"DON'T YOU BACK TALK ME!" Screamed my uncle as he raised himself from his over-stuffed recliner.

"Im sorry sir I was just getting ready for school tomorrow." I whispered fearing what was to come.

"I don't give a rats ass." He exhaled in my face, I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I told you to be back by 6:30." I looked at the clock. It read 6:35.

"You're drunk uncle Kohei." I told him.

"So?! Why does it matter?" he asked hastily.

"Im only five minutes late."

"Ya five minutes wasted of you making my dinner!"

"I'm not hungry…make yourself some left-over's."

"What?! I put a roof over your head, cause no one else wanted your sorry ass, and this!…is how you repay me?" he asked me.

"You only took me in so you could get your hands on my inheritance money!" I screamed

"It's your fucking fault my brother is dead you little brat!" He yelled in retort

Knowing that he would say that, on account of all the fights we've had since I came here at the begging of the summer, he has used that every time. It still hurt like the very first. I turned to leave the room, but he grabbed my shoulder and spun me back towards him and yelled "OH NO YOU DON'T!" and punched me in my face.

I hit the floor and covered my face in fear of another blow. Uncle Kohei turned and went back to his chair. I got up and hurried back to my tiny room, I closed the door and ran to the bed and began to sob. In all of our fights he has never been drunk enough to hit me. I laid there and cried for another hour before I fell asleep dreaming of having a life like the ones in the many books I have read. Tomorrow I start school, oh god……

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

"**Home Sweet Home"**


	2. Chapter 2 First day of school

I woke up in a ball in the middle of the bed. My face felt like an anvil had fallen on it. I got up and got dressed and grabbed my back-pack. I walk for the front door keeping my eyes straight ahead. My uncle stopped me. "Look at me Sasuke." he said. I looked at him, he continued " I'm sorry for what I did last night."

He did this as well, every time after our fights he would apologize to keep me quiet. But he already knew I wouldn't rat him out, because he's the only person I have left. "It's ok." I lied. " I can't even feel it…"

"You better hurry and get to the bus stop…" he told me.

"ok…." I said back as I walked the few steps out of the house.

I was the first of our nationhood to get to the stop. But right as I turned to see if anyone was coming sakura from a few doors down was walking down the side walk towards me. She looked happy to see me, but when she got closer her face looked worried. "oh my god!" she exclaimed "what happened to your face!"

"…Nothing I fell on the pavement the other day.." I lied hoping she bought it.

She looked skeptical "right…pavement…" "Have you even seen it?"

"No…" I said. She took a little make-up mirror out of her purse. " wow that's a shiner'er." I said mournfully

"Do you want a little bit of make-up to hide it?" She asked me sympathetically.

I thought about it for a moment on how I wanted to start my first day of school in konoha.. "Yea if you could help me Sakura it would be awesome.." She fixed my face up with a new layer of lies while we waited for the bus. I set my brain on cruise control the whole way to school, trying to prep myself for the things to come praying that my junior year wouldn't be that bad. Luckily I had the first three hours with sakura, then it was fourth hour history I walked in and hoped their would be a open seat in a corner to the back..there were three left in the last row to the wall so I sat near the window. Then a girl with long blonde hair and light blue eyes sat in front of me and then the tarty bell rang and the teacher got up to start roll call when a blonde boy with scars on his face that resembled whiskers ran into the class and tripped on his way to the last open seat..behind me.

"_Oh god this guy's gonna be a trouble maker." _I thought to myself.

The teacher went through the names he called "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Here!" called the blond boy behind me.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" he called

"Here." I said in a low voice

After he completed roll call he did the same thing all the other teachers did and went through class rules and what is expected of us.

"So..Sasuke?" I heard from behind me.. "You new?"

I half turned in my seat to see the blonde boy named naruto staring at me. "Ya..your names Naruto? Right?" I whispered back to him.

"Right!" He whispered back gleaming. "So you like it here in Konoha?"

"Ya its ok I guess, its really pretty here in the evenings."

"Konoha is even more beautiful in the winter." he said, spacing out a little. " So….why did you move to Konoha in the first place?"

My face deadened at the question. "My parents died…." My voice trailed off.

Naruto's face grew solemn too "oh…im so sorry…"

"It's fine…they died a couple months ago…now ..I live with my uncle…" I tried to keep the conversation going in fear of losing this new friend. But right after I had said that the bell had rang, and everyone was piling as fast as they could out of the class. I turned to get out of my seat and grab my things, when I looked up Naruto was still looking straight ahead spaced off again. "Naruto? The bell rang." I told him.

He jumped slightly in his chair, blinked a couple times then looked down at me. "OH! Hehehe." he chuckled and gathered his things. " I guess I'll see you later Sasuke!"

"Ya….later." I called back.

* * * *

It was finally lunch hour, I searched out Sakura in the crowed. I spotted her sitting with some people I recognized. The long blonde haired girl from history, the boy with tattoos under both eyes, and the boy with huge eyebrows. Then there was….Naruto…. I stopped in my tracks when I saw him. I felt kinda weird inside, I didn't understand it at all. He looked up and saw me and yelled " HEY! SASUKE!"

I slowly walked over there and sat beside Sakura and across from Naruto. "So Sasuke? How was your first day so far?" Asked Sakura

"It's been better than I thought it would be! "I laughed.

She laughed back "Well let me introduce you to my best friend Ino, Kiba her boyfriend and his friend Lee. They all motioned to me and I waved back. " and this is Naruto, the biggest idiot you'll ever meet!" She smiled and laughed. I turned to see Naruto's face in his ramen bowl slurping up the noodles.

Naruto looked up with a noodle on his nose and smiled " We've already met, we have fourth hour together!" he said slurping the noodle of his nose.

"Ya." I said to Sakura

"Aww that cool!" said Sakura "See your making friends already!"

"How do you know Sakura?" Naruto asked me.

"She's my neighbor, we hung out some over the summer." I replied

"Really?" "I only live three blocks from you then!" He said

"I didn't see you on my bus, do you drive?" I asked

"Ya I do"

"Cool"

"Ya we should all get together sometime." he told everyone at the table.

"Bells about to ring." groaned Kiba.

"Damn, that sucks!" said Sakura.

"Guess I'll see you guys later then." I said. I walked to my next class wondering what that feeling in my stomach was.

I didn't see any of my new friends till last hour. I had Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and Naruto. "Hey guys." I said.

"Hey!" they all chimed. I quickly grabbed a seat near Naruto not really thinking on it.

"So how you liking Konoha high Sasuke?" Naruto asked with his hand under his chin.

"Pretty cool, it's a big school." I told him.

"Ya, so you want to come hang-out with all of us after school?"

"Sure, that would be awesome!" I said, really happy to have made new friends so fast. _It also a reason to stay away from my uncles for a little bit longer. _I thought.

"I think we should go to Konoha square!" said Ino.

"Sounds good to me" said Sakura

We all eagerly waited for school to end, when the bell rang everyone at our table ran for the door.

"who's taking who?" asked Sakura

Ino said "Im taking kiba and lee."

"I can take you and Sasuke." said Naruto. The first car that caught my eye was the one we were going to, it was a shiny new looking red convertible corvette.

"Wow Naruto! Your family must be rich!" I exclaimed.

"Ya I guess! Hehehe" he laughed and got in. Sakura got in the back and I got in the passenger side. He started up the car and music boomed in to the car and we all jumped.

"SORRY!!!" He said "Hehehe I guess I forgot to turn it down."

"NARUTO!!" screamed Sakura and she punched him on the top of the head and his head hit the horn on the steering wheel scaring everyone in the parking lot around the corvette. I laughed at them both and they joined in soon after.

* * * * * *

When we reached the square we went to the coffee shop called the yellow box. We sat for at least three hours and all of us talked and laughed having lots of fun. When it started getting dark we all broke up and started for home. Since Naruto didn't live far from me and Sakura he gave us a ride home. When we got to Sakura's house she got out and said bye to us and we drove two houses down.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Naruto…" I said

He looked at me " ya we should do this more."

I started sweating, not knowing why. Naruto looked so good, his blonde messy hair gleamed, his blue eyes looked like they held oceans in them. I looked at his slightly bulging muscles. _Wait!! Why am I looking at Naruto this way?? _I thought

"What? Is there something on my face?" he wiped his mouth really quickly.

"No, I was thinking…" I said to him. I wiped my own cheek to remove some of the sweat. Naruto's eyes grew wide suddenly.

"Oh God! What happened?" he was staring at my face.

_Crap! _I thought. _I must of wiped off the make-up!_

"N-N-Nothing! I fell!…Its getting late my uncles gonna be mad that I haven't started cooking!" I reached for the door handle and started getting out. Naruto grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, You need anything, anything at all, you got me..k?" he said his face full of concern.

"…Thanks…Naruto…"I whispered as I got out and ran to the front door, I looked back and Naruto waved and drove off. I sighed confused at what I was feeling. I walked into the house.

"Where you been?" Uncle Kohei said

"Sorry, Some new friends were showing me Konoha Square." I said quickly not wanting to ruin my good day. "I'll start dinner now."

The rest of the night I spent in m room thinking about why I felt this way for the blonde boy. I fell asleep fully dressed on the top of the covers, and dreamt about the blue eyed boy.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

"**First day of school."**


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur full of bonding, school drama and studying, Konoha high was a little harder than my old school. My feeling toward Naruto were getting stronger every week and with that came more inner turmoil. _Why did I have these feelings towards Naruto? Did he feel the same way about me? _During 8th hour yester day Naruto asked me if I wanted to come over to his house since it would be the weekend. I said sure and would be over at noon.

I woke up on Saturday eager to get moving and over to Naruto's. I decided o bring history books to make my uncle think I was going to study. I got to our small kitchen and started making a big breakfast for him to keep him in a good mood. He had a date last night so he should be in a pretty good mood already, cause I heard them going at it last night. I had to turn my cd player on loud just to drown out their noise.

My uncle walked in "Damn Kitch-Bitch smells good." he calls me that now since I have to cook when he tells me to…

"Im going over to a friends house to study and hangout a little." I said with my back to him, keeping my eyes on the skillet cooking the eggs.

" whatever, that's better some of the guys are coming over to watch the game, so now you'll be out of our fucking way." uncle said.

Glad that I wont be here for the drinking and smoking and fights bound to happen during the football game. I finished the food for him and his guest, and I made myself some toast and a glass of water. I headed out to Naruto's at 11:30. He said I would "Know" when I saw his house, at the thought of that I laughed and kept a look out for "The One".

After finding the street I looked at the house and sure enough I knew exactly which was his house. The Iron Gates said Uzumaki on the top of them which a paved road wound up to the humongous Victorian house.

I rang the doorbell by the gates and a female voice cracked on the speaker and said "Uzumaki residents. May I ask who's speaking?"

I put my face close to the receiver and said "umm..Im Sasuke Uchiha..Naruto invited me over."

"Of course come on up." said the voice and the gates opened up. I walked up the drive to the doors and knocked. A small plump woman answered the door, it was the woman from the intercom.

"Hi" I said

"Hello, come in, come in." she said hurrying me inside the house. "Master Naruto is up stairs, third door on your right."

"Thank you ma'am." I said. This house was huge, I walked the marble stairs that were directly in front of the front doors. I found the door to the right, I knocked lightly..nothing…I knocked again… "Naruto?" I called. I opened the door and realized it was his bedroom…there was two floor to ceiling windows on either side of the wall to the left and a balcony in the center. To the wall parallel to it was a giant bed and a sleeping form in it.

_Oh my god! _I thought _This is his bedroom_ I crept in and walked quietly to his bed. Naruto was laying diagonal in his bed with the covers kicked to the side. He looked so beautiful, he slept peacefully, he was only wearing boxers his chest was bare. I had to wake my self up from my stupor, I walked over and pulled the curtains to his big windows back and opened the doors to the balcony, a nice breeze came in and blew into the room. "Naruto, time to get up." I cooed to him. "It's past noon."

"Awww…Berta…just five more minutes." he begged "Just wake me up when Sasuke gets here."

I laughed and said "Im already here dobe."

Naruto shot up and said under his breath "Kuso!" "how long ya been here?"

"Just got here." I lied

Naruto got up and stretched and caught me eyeing him, but didn't say anything. He walked over to the back wall where his dresser was and he grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on. He stretched again and walked over to the balcony. "Wow it's a nice day today." Naruto exclaimed, he looked over at me and asked "Ya hungry? Im starving!"

"Nah, Im ok I had something for breakfast." I said. Right after saying that my stomach growled really loudly. We both paused for a second and then laughed "Well I guess I could eat a little."

* * * * *

We walked down stairs to a huge kitchen. I stood in Awe at the size of it. Everything was sleek and shiny. Naruto came in and plopped himself in a chair by the bar in the center of the kitchen. "Berta" He called out.

The small woman from before came and said "yes sir?"

"Would you make us some eggs and bacon please." Naruto asked. I had a quick idea.

"Wait if its ok I'll make us the food." I asked the maid quickly. She glance toward Naruto waiting for his answer.

"Ok..Sounds fun!" he responded "I guess we got it berta." I smiled at this " Wait berta!" "Could you tell us where all the stuff is?" I looked at Naruto and he gave a sheepish grin. We spent the next hour cooking the food, Naruto ended up burning his egg. So I Offered half my egg to him, so we shared it. Afterwards Naruto wanted to go our in the backyard since it was so nice.

We walked out in the back where he had a beautiful garden and a man-made stream running by a big cherry blossom tree. He went and sat at the bed of the stream. I went and sat next to him. He looked very content about the scenery. " Naruto, this place is so beautiful! Who did all this?" I asked him.

He looked at me and said "My mom did."

His tone and the way he said did made me wonder. "Where is she?"

"She died 10 years ago…So did my dad." he said looking stone-faced.

I thought for a second and said "My parents died too…It was my birthday and we were coming back from a real late movie. A driver fell asleep at the wheel and hit our driver side. I was in the back passenger side, I was the only wearing my seatbelt. The car flipped several times and landed in a ditch..My father was dead on arrival. My mom and I were rushed to the critical are, but she died on the way…Im all that's left…" I said my eyes tearing up not knowing why I was so open to him…

I looked up at Naruto as tears streamed down my face. He leaned over and put a arm around me, then he started. " my parents were layers and damn good ones. They put some of Konoha biggest trimesters behind bars. So of course they had lots of enemies, one night we were all sitting down to watch a movie and our doorbell rings. My dad went to answer it and a man pulled a gun out and told him to get in the house. He tied us up and put me across from my parents. First he took out a knife and made my parents watch as he cut my face." he show's me his face and the 3 scars on each cheek shone in the afternoon light. He continued. " after he did that he poured gasoline on my parents and made them face me as he lit them on fired…. They didn't Scream…not even once…" He choked out the words. I looked up to see Naruto starting to cry, but he still continued. "The guy was about to finish me off, but the neighbors saw the man enter the house and called the cops and swat. Right as I thought I was about to die they shot him through a window…." I cried even harder, I turned toward Naruto and put my arms around his neck and told him how sorry I was for him. He wrapped his arm around my neck and just cried and cried. We sat their for what seemed like hours. We finally stopped crying and just sat there with each other in our arms. It was twilight, the fireflies started to emerge. Naruto moved back and looked at me with his big blue eyes, I looked at him with my almost black eyes, I was a little startled at the expression on his face, it was so soft and caring…f..for..me…

Naruto closed his eyes bent down and kissed me. I finally knew what all those feelings meant I didn't feel confused anymore I pushed a little more into the kiss, to make sure it wasn't a dream I pulled back for a second and looked at him with the same expression he did with me. He smiled and I kissed him more passionately.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

"**Confessions"**


End file.
